


The Power of Fear

by Cygna



Series: Fear [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fear, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Metaphors, Poetry, Shadow - Freeform, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cygna/pseuds/Cygna
Summary: The feeling rises insideLike the wave of a tsunamiBrutal and unforgiving, leaving only ruins in its path.
Series: Fear [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569136
Kudos: 2





	The Power of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Poem about fear  
> First in series  
> Followed by Will Fear Break You

The Power of Fear

The feeling rises inside

Like the wave of a tsunami

Brutal and unforgiving, leaving only ruins in its path.

The darkness creeps up from behind

Like the sly nature of a shadow

Stealthy and unobtrusive, casting gloom on all it touches.

This unrelenting tide,

This ever-present shade,

This _thing_ that seems impossible to fight.

As it arrives on swift silent feet

Your spirit plummets, as if dropped from Everest.

As it lingers just out of sight

Your stomach sinks, as if dragged into an abyss.

It feeds off pain and loss,

An insatiable hunger.

It drinks the tears of loneliness,

An unquenchable thirst.

What does it wait for with bated breath?

For feelings of failure, humiliation, powerlessness.

When does it strike you hardest?

At times when all you feel is the judgement of others.

It has the power to drive us

It has the power to control us

It has the power to kill us

The question is not _should_ we let it,

But how can we not.

This is the power of fear.


End file.
